Corazón
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: En ese momento sólo deseaba que viviera, y que su corazón ahora latiera a su lado, por muchos años más. [Kardia x Fem!Dégel]


_Ya que cumplí mi pendiente, les comparto este Kardia x Fem!Dégel, que no pude resistirme a escribir. Sinceramente, espero sea de su agrado :)_

* * *

" **Kamel** " es una mezcla de _Kamus_ y _Dégel_ , y de igual manera que con " **Albadita** ", en FB así llamaron a la protectora de la onceava casa.

 _Espero no les cause confusión(?) pero no se me ocurrió como llamar a Fem!Dégel, asi que opté por ese nombre._

* * *

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Shiori Teshirogi, la historia es lo único mío.

* * *

 **"Corazón."**

Siempre le habían dicho que era muy paciente, que cualquier otra persona que estuviera a lado de Kardia ya hubiera salido huyendo por su vivaz y a veces, sofocante personalidad pero ella no y dudaba mucho hacerlo algún día, menos ahora que la necesitaría.

Si, era paciente pero este día en particular, no lo estaba logrando ni un poquito...

Sus inseparables amigos se acababan de retirar por comida, aunque habían evitado dejarla sola en todo momento no podían seguir ignorando que ya llevaban varias horas esperando y que de hecho ya el hambre hacía mella en ellos, al menos así se hizo notar con un sonoro gruñido desde el estómago de Manigoldo. Aunque Albadita le había dicho a su novio que fuera solo, ella les pidió que no se preocuparan y fueran a comer, ambos chicos ofrecieron traerle algo y ella negó, no tenía paciencia, no tenía apetito. No tenía ánimos de nada, sólo quería ver ese par de zafiros que la encandilaban y esa sonrisa socarrona que la desquiciaba, sólo necesitaba saber de Kardia.

Mientras descargaba su ansiedad con la tela de su falda, que ahora lucía sumamente arrugada, rememoro la última vez en la que Kardia y ella compartieron un momento juntos sin tanta presión.

Tenía mucho que estudiar para sus próximos exámenes, acudió a la biblioteca puesto que ella seguía siendo de las pocas personas que creía que no todo se tiene que hacer con el internet. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a realizar el trayecto al lugar, se sorprendió cuando a una esquina de su hogar fue interceptada por un sonriente peliazul.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó directamente a su chico, ese encuentro le había parecido muy sospechoso. -¡Hey! ¿No puedo venir a sorprender a mi novia? -se acercó ladino a ella con sólo un propósito: los suaves labios de su francesa.

Kamel dio un respingo por la sorpresa y a pesar de su rostro colorado, le respondió el gesto al griego. Al separarse de la peliverde, Kardia dijo lo obvio. -¿Y robarle un beso?

-Pues, y-ya lo hiciste. - acomodo sus gafas, avergonzada. -Ahora si me disculpas, te dije que iría a la biblioteca. - intento seguir su camino hasta que Kardia volvió a hablar.

-Lo sé, te acompaño. - y así partieron rumbo al lugar.

Queda demás decir que desde que ingresaron al lugar, el anciano encargado le advirtió a Kardia sobre lo que ocurriría si no se comportaba, su reputación (y la de su amigo italiano) le precedía.

Paso media hora y para sorpresa de la joven, no ocurrió nada relevante que no fueran los ronquidos de su durmiente novio.

-Si querías dormir, te hubieras quedado en tu casa. - lo retó una vez creyendo no ser escuchada pero salto en su asiento al escuchar un claro "duermo mejor cuando estas a mi lado", después de ello no pudo evitar acariciar el cabello del chico.

No era la primera vez que Kardia la acompañaba, pero si fue la primera vez en la que no hacía ninguna de la suyas, sabía que era porque su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir su frágil corazón.

Desde pequeño se le había detectado problemas cardíacos pero hasta los diecisiete años había llegado al punto más crítico de su condición, pero hasta hacía ocho meses es que su nombre había ingresado a la lista de receptores, en busca de un nuevo corazón.

Kamel había estado a su lado siempre y ni qué decir del par de amigos que se cargaban, las chicas siempre habían sido el equilibrio del cuarteto ya que eran las que los controlaban para no morir en sus ocurrencias pero con la afección de Kardia el ánimo de todos estaba por los suelos, aun así Manigoldo siempre inventaba algo que los ponía en marcha de nuevo, como esa idea de plantar un manzano en casa de su compinche. Aunque esa idea había sido de su peliceleste chica, Albadita a su manera también intentaba que tanto sus amigos como su chico no decayeran.

Ya había amanecido, las rondas ya iniciaban en cada área del hospital y eso sólo la estresaba más ya que a ella no le informaban nada.

La noche anterior, cuando había ido a ducharse y descansar un rato, recibio una llamada de su chico desde el hospital donde llevaba ingresado dos días ya, creyó que sólo era para recordarle que llevará gelatina de manzana ya que odiaba la que preparaban en el lugar pero no había sido así.

-Kamel, tienen uno... - le susurro desde el otro lado del auricular, no tenía por qué repetirle, sabía que había sido entendido de inmediato. -Quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte.

-V-voy para allá. - el joven intento decir un _si no despierto..._ pero ella lo impidió. -Te llevaré g-gelatina.

-Je, pero que sea de manzana... Dile al cangrejo y a Alba-chan. - ella sólo hizo un sonido de afirmación. -Te quiero. - y Kardia colgó.

-¡Rayos! - maldijo con voz normal, sin importarle siquiera si la escuchaban. -D-debí decirles que la compraran... - internamente se lamentaba pero no por el postre que olvido, sino por no decirle al chico que lo amaba.

-Kamel de Scorpius. - el médico pelivioleta que bien conocía, apareció por el pasillo. Ignoro la broma del apellido, se enfocó en la sonrisa que llevaba, una cálida que reconfortaba a todos a su paso, esa era una buena señal, al menos así lo esperaba...

-S-Sasha, ¿cómo está?

-Como nuevo. - sentenció el médico. -Estaremos monitoreándolo un par de días pero dudo mucho que rechace el trasplante o surja algún inconveniente.

-Gracias. Enserio, has sido un gran amigo para él, para los dos.

-¡Pero no llores! - abrazo a la chica para reconfortarla. -El gusto ha sido mío, me alegra que lo lográramos.

.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, se notaba desorientado, la garganta le raspaba, se percató que tenía un aparatejo dentro, y sin esperar siquiera intentó llevar sus manos hacia el pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una tenía una intravenosa y la otra se encontraba apresada por su linda novia, se calmó sólo con verla, incluso logro ignorar la asquerosa sensación en su garganta. La contemplo por unos segundos hasta que a su pesar, le pico las mejillas para que despertara, necesitaba que llamara a Sasha.

El ver sus bellos ojos brillar fue la mejor manera de despertar de su pequeña siesta. Cuando procesó que Kardia había despertado, salió a paso veloz por su médico, quien sonriente apareció junto a la chica y sus dos amigos.

El médico le retiro el tubo de la garganta, aclarándole que no intentara hablar de inmediato, le dio un vaso de agua para que mitigara el malestar que el plástico le dejo, mientras procedía a revisarle los vendajes. Después les contó lo bien que su cuerpo había recibido el órgano y que se le observaría por unos días pero que pronto se podría ir a su hogar, las sonrisas que nacieron en los rostros de los cuatro presentes fue la señal para que el médico se retirara.

Manigoldo fue el primero en romper el silencio en la habitación. -Entonces bicho, ¿te encontraste con la huesuda? - Albadita llevo su mano a su frente ante lo oportuno que resultaba ser su novio algunas veces.

Kardia río bajo ante las palabras de su amigo, sin notar que a Kamel se le erizo la piel por el comentario.

-Iremos por algo para que comas Kamel. - la peliceleste empujó fuera de la habitación a su chico, la pareja necesitaba estar a solas.

-¿Me cuidaras?

-Quien sino. - respondió la chica mientras acariciaba su mano. Kardia asintió ante la respuesta, luego una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios.

-Entonces, viviremos juntos. - la chica se ruborizo hasta las orejas por esa idea. Antes que pudiera responder las risas un poco más renovadas, se dejaron escuchar. -Jajaja, eres una malpensada... Además, no podemos hacer nada hasta que Sasha lo permita, no quiero morir en el acto.

Kamel se escandalizó ante las palabras de su novio. ¿Que tanto le decía a su médico? ¿Con que cara lo vería ahora?

Kardia comenzó a reír de nuevo, recibiendo un apretón de protesta en su mano. -¡Auchhh!

-Eres un tonto.

-Pero así me quieres. - le sonrío como un niño enseñándole toda su blanca dentadura. Ella no pudo con esa imagen, así que se puso de pie, y acerco su rostro al de su pareja.

-De hecho sí y no sabes cuánto. - le susurro sobre los labios al ahora sonrojado muchacho, y entonces lo beso profundo y sincero, tratando de mostrarle en el gesto que sus palabras eran ciertas y que le alegraba tanto tenerlo a su lado.

 **-. Omake .-**

-Espera necesito un café. - la peliceleste se detuvo en la máquina de expresos.

-Me adelanto entonces Alba-chan. - le respondió el italiano mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kardia.

-Manigoldo solo asómate, si están ocupados date la vuelta y regrésate _en si-len-cio_.

-De acuerdo. - se alejó de su novia llevando consigo la bolsa con la comida escondida para su amiga.

Cuando estuvo frente la habitación del griego, giro lentamente la manija de la puerta tratando de ser silencioso.

Asomó el rostro y una sonrisa zorruna apareció al instante al notar como la calmada Kamel prácticamente se aprovechaba de la condición de Kardia para ser ella la que le devorara la boca, cerró la puerta y al visualizar a Albadita acercarse por el pasillo, le hablo normal (según él).

-¡Tenías razón Alba-chan, necesitan más tiempo a solas! - la mencionada dejó caer su rostro en derrota, Manigoldo no sabía de discreción, aun así por el dato y el quejido de "¡ _Maldito cangrejo_!" desde el interior de la habitación se sintió tranquila al corroborar que las cosas serían como antes o mucho mejor con sus amigos.

* * *

 _Desde ya, ¡gracias por la lectura, los reviews, "Favs" & follows, o lo que esto se merezca! __:)_


End file.
